Modern communication networks comprise several components that work together to allow a mobile node (MN) to communicate with a service provider. For example, a network may use a plurality of routers to interconnect the service provider and the MN. The routers route data packets between the service provider, the MN, and/or other components, thereby allowing the MN and service provider to communicate with one another. One particular type of router, an access router (AR), may be configured with wireless communication devices that allow it to communicate directly with the MN. Each AR has a limited coverage area, thus the network may contain a plurality of ARs in an overlapping configuration, thereby providing wireless access coverage to the MN as the MN moves from place to place.
One problem associated with existing ARs is that there is a delay associated with the handover of the MN from one AR to another AR. Specifically, there is a time delay between the time when the MN discontinues communications with a previous AR and when the MN establishes communications with the new AR. Such delays may be significant if the MN has to move from one coverage area to another, e.g. when the ARs do not have overlapping coverage areas. If the MN is receiving a multicast data stream, such as internet protocol (IP) television, the delay can cause the MN to not receive or otherwise miss a significant portion of the multicast data stream.